1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic door unlocking system and more particularly pertains to unlocking a door with an electromagnet and a computerized sensor assembly and computerize.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of door locks of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, door locks of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of unlocking doors through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,325 to Aragon, Jr. discloses a Touch-Sensitive Illuminable Door Lock. U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,527 to Belverio, Jr. et al. discloses an Illuminated Door Lock Scratch Guard. U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,570 to Littles discloses an Illuminated Doorknob Lock. U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,350 to Grinage discloses a Keyhole Sighter. Lastly, U.S. Pat. Des. No. 338,735 to Gladhill discloses a Battery Powered Light for a Door Knob.
In this respect, the electronic door unlocking system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of unlocking a door with an electromagnet and a computerized sensor assembly and computerized key.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved electronic door unlocking system which can be used for unlocking a door with an electromagnet and a computerized sensor assembly and computerized key. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.